


Game Over

by 221Bme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Game Over, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bme/pseuds/221Bme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Written based on a Tumblr text post, just for funsies. Sorry.] <br/>In which The Game is almost over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

_Sherlock wasn't breathing right._

John knelt on the cold earth, holding the detective in his arms and trying desperately to keep him there.

_Keep him lucid._

"Come on, Sherlock—look at me, god-dammit! You're not doing this to me! Not after all that!"

Sherlock jerked and flinched slightly, struggling to draw another painful breath. Every inhale sounded tight and difficult.

_Too much._

John was barely even aware how much of his friend's blood was soaking into his shirt as held him—he didn't care.

_He couldn't think about that._

A damp, dark curl fell over the detective's brow, and he turned his eyes to look up at John. Pale, cold intensity; pinpoint pupils.

_Pleading._

"You are not dying on me—do you hear me, Sherlock?!  _Don't you dare leave me like this!_ ** _Please—_** "

_Every wince was agony._

_Every second an eternity._

Sherlock's lips parted, and his voice was ragged and breathless, raspy and tortured. " _I'm sorry..._ "

"No.  _No,_  don't say that! You're not going _anywhere!_  You're staying right here with me, understand?!"

" _I'm... not ready..."_

"I know you're not—just hold on! The ambulance will be here soon.  _Please... **please...**_ " John could feel hot tears welling up behind his eyes, like a dam that threatens to burst when the locks fail. " _Sherlock..._ "

_He couldn't let himself cry._

_Not in front of Sherlock._

_Not like this._

_But..._

He could feel Sherlock tense up again, and listened to him drag in another breath.

_He was trying._

He looked up at John, using all his energy to focus, to stay sharp. " _I..._ " Sherlock flinched again, widening his eyes in a desperate bid to stay. " _I... don't want the game to be over, John..._ "

John tried to speak, but he couldn't. He could only grit his teeth and shake his head, his fingers gripping the detective's wrist.

_Feeling that pulse._

_Weak and fast._

_A breath in, a breath out._

_Inhale, exhale..._

_Then..._

_...Soft silence._

The tenseness in the shoulders finally relaxed, and suddenly the body he was holding was no longer Sherlock.

No longer his best friend.

_Sign out._

John couldn't breath. He couldn't feel. He couldn't comprehend.

_It could not be._

There was no way, after everything they'd been through, that this could be...

But it was.

_Goodbye._

_Farewell._

**_Game over._ **


End file.
